


The Suit

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Dean’s wearing the suit. The suit. What else are you supposed to do?





	

[ The suit ](http://deansdirtylittlesecretsblog.tumblr.com/tagged/the-suit)

It was the suit. That goddamn suit. You couldn’t put your finger on it, couldn’t really explain what it was, but that damn grayish blue suit with the blue shirt and the blue tie, it just did  _ things _  to you. And Dean had no idea.

Or maybe he did. Maybe he knew how your heart skipped a beat when he walked through the door, or that your palms started to sweat as he stripped off the overcoat he was wearing, or that there was an ache right between your legs, an ache that only Dean could ease. 

That damn suit hugged him in all the right places; the jacket falling perfectly from his broad shoulders, the blue shirt emphasizing his pecs, the pants just the right side of tight across his thick thighs, the suggestion of his substantial cock noticeable along the zipper. He stood on the other side of the room, one hand in his pocket, a beer in his hand, completely unaware of what he was doing to you with his mere presence.

You pushed yourself to your feet and stalked across the room, coming to a stop in front of Dean. You took the beer from his hand and set it on the table behind you. Dean’s brow furrowed in confusion, but you cut off his question with a kiss, pushing yourself up and into him, your tongue sliding into his mouth, moaning quietly as the taste of beer and mint gum flooded your mouth.

He rested his hands on your hips, going with whatever it was you were doing, the kiss deepening as you slid the jacket down his arms, careful to lay it gently over the chair beside you. You unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, smiling up at him when he chuckled quietly. You pushed your hands past the waistband of his boxer briefs, caressing his half hard cock.

Dean growled, his hands tightening on your waist, his eyes lust blown, his chest heaving. You dropped to your knees and pulled him free of his pants, your mouth watering as his heavy cock fell into your hands, thick, red, throbbing, pre-come leaking from the tip. Your tongue darted out, laving the tip, before wrapping your lips around the head and sucking greedily. 

One hand landed in your hair, with the other, Dean braced himself against the counter behind him, a strangled moan coming from him as you swallowed him down.

You hollowed your cheeks, one hand wrapped around his shaft, your other resting on the back of his ass, fisted in the soft fabric of his dress pants, pulling him toward you, deeper and deeper until he was hitting the back of your throat, your nose pressed against his ginger curls, his scent, his taste, everything that was  _ him _  overwhelming you.

You moaned, the vibration thrumming through him, his cock jumping as you took him deeper, gagging, your throat tightening around him, two fingers tucked beneath his balls, stroking him as you sucked him down.

Dean was full on groaning, panting your name, your head cupped in his hand, his hips moving as he fucked your mouth, all semblance of his control gone, nothing left but the pure, raw, animal need to come propelling him.

You shifted, angling yourself just right, his cock down your throat to the root, saliva and come running down your chin, Dean’s filthy moans filling your ears, and you were going to fucking come just from the goddamn sounds alone. Your grip tightened as he moved faster, his fingers twisted in your hair, tugging it sharply, and -

“Y/N?”

You blinked several times, shaking your head, trying to clear it of the thoughts that had just been running through it.

“Y-y-yeah?” you stammered.

“You okay?” Dean chuckled. “You’re staring.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m fine,” you mumbled. “I like your suit, that’s all.”

Dean shook his head and winked at you, then turned back to his conversation with his brother, not noticing the blush spreading across your cheeks.

That goddamn suit.


End file.
